Tenth Chevron
by 3rd.Apple
Summary: A new department is begun in the SGC. But what is their true purpose and why is it such a secret? Rating changed for language.
1. Prologue

_A/N: Here I go again. I really didn't have a plan to write yet another fanfic, but this idea came to me and a friend and I couldn't resist writing the story. Not sure yet exactly where this story will take me…us…but if you're up to the journey I'd love to have you tag along and see where this thing goes. I will warn you however, that there will be references to my other fanfics, especially "A Stitch in Time Saves Nine." I've transferred Alexa Stephens into this story, so if you want to know her background and why she's a part of this story…you may want to read that fic first, but it's not necessary. And now on with the show…_

**Prologue****:**

"You know they won't let us do this."

"You worry too much."

"You don't think about these things. You know what they'll do when they find out we're attempting this."

"Myrddin pulled off his experiments."

"That's because deep down the Council wanted him to succeed."

"And you don't think they want us to?"

"We're messing with the very fabric of all existence; they'll say the consequences far outweigh the possibilities. Remember their reaction to Janus? Or how about when those three came to Atlantis from the future…remember how they reacted to that?"

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Three words: O'Neill, human, lower plane."

"That's four words."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack yawned and stretched. It had already been a long day and it was only 1030. He sighed heavily as he thought about the rest of his day. He had until 1300 to finish going through the SGC files and eat lunch, because he had a meeting with the Joint Chiefs that would probably take the rest of the day.

"Mrs. Watson?" Jack called his secretary. "Have we gotten all the updated files from the SGC? He paused as she answered. "Well, I was just looking for…"

Jack stopped midsentence as two people suddenly appeared in his office. There was no bright light so it wasn't Asgard technology that brought them. He sighed heavily - somehow he knew that his day had just gotten more complicated.

"I'll have to get back to you Mrs. Watson, something just came up." Jack remembered the phone in his hand. "No, no…everything is fine, but I'm not to be disturbed for awhile." Jack listened. "I know, Mrs. Watson, as much as I'd like to…of course Mrs. Watson, thank you." And Jack hung up.

Throughout the second part of Jack's conversation with Mrs. Watson, his eyes hadn't left his two visitors, nor theirs him. Jack set the phone down slowly, still watching his guests.

"You do realize that my office has security cameras." Jack finally said.

The two shared a look before the shorter took a step forward. "That problem is momentarily taken care of, but won't be for long. My name is Thalin, my associate is Korin – we have come seeking asylum."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack was melting under his secretary's stare.

"Something came up?" She asked as one eyebrow climbed higher.

"It's an old problem really." Jack supplied. "So old it could be considered ancient."

Both of Mrs. Watson's eyebrows shot up at Jack's double meaning. "You mean…?"

"I'm afraid I can't say anymore than that at the moment, Mrs. Watson. Give my regards to the Joint Chiefs." Jack turned and headed toward the door, but stopped before going through. "I'm past due on an inspection of NORAD and Peterson, look into it will you?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack paused and took a deep breath before entering his apartment. Pushing the door open, he took in the sight of Thalin and Korin arguing in a corner of his living room. Allowing the door to close loudly, he used it to announce his presence.

Both Thalin and Korin jumped at the sudden sound. Turning, they both relaxed marginally at seeing Jack had arrived.

"So…" Jack began as he moved into the room and sat on the couch. "…why are two Ancients asking us lower life forms for asylum?"

"Alterans." Korin corrected.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"My apologies, General." Thalin intervened. "I'm afraid Korin thinks I'm overreacting by asking for asylum.

"But what did he mean by Alterans?" Jack insisted.

"Our race was originally known as the Alterans." Thalin explained. "It wasn't until the time of our ascension that we became known as the Ancients or Ancestors as those in the Pegasus galaxy call us."

"So where does 'Lantians' come from?" Jack asked.

"A name the wraith gave us." Korin answered. "Given because we lived on Atlantis."

"Ah huh." Jack mused. "So…back to your reason for requesting asylum. You're members of the race that built the stargate. Ascended beings with the knowledge of the universe, what could you possibly be hiding from?"

"The rest of our people."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sat massaging his temples. "Carter would kick my ass if she knew I was even considering your request. Of course Daniel would probably be right behind her to finish the job."

"I do not understand." Thalin spoke up. "Would your team not help us?"

"Daniel would be excited to learn about your pre-ascension culture…but would say we're interfering where we have no right." Jack explained. "And Carter…" he shook his head. "Something about the grandfather paradox."

"Our people have another term for it, but it is one of the reasons we seek asylum." Thalin replied.

Jack looked up. "I don't understand."

"Are you aware how many times SG1 and other SG teams have been pulled out of bad situations at the last minute?" Thalin asked.

"I try not to think about it." Jack grumbled. "Makes me feel even more mortal I already do. No one likes to think about how close they came to death."

"That is the point, O'Neill." Korin interjected.

"What Korin is trying to say," Thalin interrupted. "is that according to your past we've already intervened. If we hadn't, if you don't grant us asylum and allow us to do our work, you and most of your friends will be dead and the Goa'uld will rule the galaxy."

"Damn."


	2. The 10th Chevron

_A/N: Sorry guys, I didn't mean for so much time to pass between posts. I had the next chapter written before I posted the first one, I just had to type it, but I've been sick the last few days and have spent much of my time sleeping. But don't worry, the next chapter is written and will be up much quicker than this one was. And now on with the show…_

_Spoilers: 10.06 "200"_

**Chapter 1: The 10th Chevron **** -**

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed as he entered the briefing room. "What brings you to Colorado?"

"Actually, Dr. Jackson, General O'Neill is the reason I called this briefing." General Landry interjected as he stepped out of his office. "Have a seat SG1."

"This mission is classified." Jack began.

"Jack…" Daniel drew out the name as if talking to a child. "All our missions are classified."

"This one is completely off the record, Daniel." Jack explained. "It doesn't leave this room."

"Like mission 30185" Cam said.

Jack shot an annoyed look at the younger man. "You're not supposed to know about that Mitchell." He growled.

"I don't, Sir, not the details at least." Cam insisted.

"I need to know I can trust you on this." Jack admonished. "Vala…"

Vala looked offended. "What? You don't think I can keep a secret? I haven't told anyone that you and…" Vala stopped suddenly and looked embarrassed. "Oops."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Scouts honor, General." Vala said as she raised her right hand.

"Do you even know what that means?" Cam scoffed.

Vala shrugged. "I've heard Siler use it when promising something."

"Close enough." Jack rolled his eyes. He turned to Landry. "Hank is the room clear?"

"I had Siler, Walter, and Colonel Carter sweep it for every type of bug – terrestrial and non-terrestrial."

"Good. Carter?"

"The room is clean, Sir." Sam answered.

"Jack, what is so damn important that you're being so secretive?" Daniel demanded.

"You'll be going through the stargate to meet up with the Daedalus on its return from Atlantis." Jack began. "I've already sent word to Colonel Caldwell that he is to clear one of the F302 bays of personnel, stop briefly at a planet for you to pick something up and return without any personnel – or anyone outside of this room – knowing what it is you're bringing home."

"Jack…" Daniel said in annoyance.

"What are we collecting, O'Neill?" Teal'c interrupted.

"A stargate and DHD."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Jack!" Daniel called as he hurried through the corridors of the SGC trying to catch up with his friend.

"Daniel." Jack acknowledged as the younger man finally caught up to him at the elevator.

"Jack, why…"

"Classified." Jack interrupted.

"But…"

"Classified."

"You're not…"

"Classified."

"You're…"

"Classified."

"…en…"

"Classified."

"…joying…"

"Classified."

"…this…"

"Classified."

"…aren't you?"

"Yep." Jack smiled as the elevator doors opened.

Daniel followed Jack into the elevator. "Classified reason for the mission aside, why all the secrecy about the mission?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Is your memory going Space Monkey?"

"No."

"Don't you remember all the problems we had when there were two gates on Earth?" Jack asked. "Carter and I got lost in Antarctica, the NID, the Russians…"

"So you don't want people to know you're bringing another gate here and you don't want anyone to know why you're bringing another gate here." Daniel reiterated.

"Yeahsureyabetcha."

"You can't even tell your teammates and closest friends?"

"Nope."

"We'd try to talk you out of it wouldn't we?"

"Yep."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Depends on your definition of dangerous."

"Will people get hurt?"

"Not likely."

"Will cultures be disrupted?"

"Doubt it."

"Will you be leading the team?"

"Hardly." Jack scoffed.

"Has the team been assigned?"

"Yep."

"Is there room on the team?"

"Nope."

"Ja-ack…"

"Daniel…"

"So we're just expected to do this mission without knowing why?" Daniel demanded.

"You've worked for the military for 13 years now Daniel, I'd think you'd be used to it."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack sighed as he left the depths of the mountain. He really did hate lying to his team, but couldn't see any way around it. Teal'c probably wouldn't say much, if anything, and Vala and Mitchell wouldn't have too many arguments. So really, less than half his team was a problem, but they would easily make up for the other three.

Taking a path just outside the entrance to Cheyenne, Jack wound his way up the mountain, stopping once he was a third of the way up. He stood and looked out over Colorado Springs, enjoying the peace, quiet, and solitude.

"General?" Jack turned to see a young Lieutenant approaching. "You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant, thank you for meeting me out here." Jack answered.

"One doesn't ignore a General's request, Sir, no matter how bizarre."

Jack smiled. "How are you liking the SGC, Lieutenant?"

"It's great, Sir. Everything I thought it would be and more."

"I have a new assignment for you Alexa." Jack dropped the formality.

"But…"

"I'm starting a new project, off the books, and it's in need of your…special skills." Jack interrupted.

"How off the books, Sir?"

"So off the books that no one outside of your team will know about it." Jack answered. "You technically won't even report to me, they just needed my assistance in getting it running."

"They?" Alexa asked.

"Not here."

"Something I don't understand, Sir." Alexa began. Jack raised an eyebrow in question. "How are you going to explain my transfer when this is so off the books?"

"Actually, I won't." Jack answered. "As far as the powers that be are concerned, you'll still be working at the SGC. However, you're going to be transferred to a new department…we're calling it the 10th Chevron."

"10th Chevron?" Alexa looked incredulous.

"Officially it will be similar to R&D, specifically in regards to research about the gate system."

"And you think people are going to believe that I'd willingly transfer from an SG team to a desk job?"

"That's where scuttlebutt comes in handy." Jack smiled. "Most everyone on base is aware of your…talents – unofficially of course. So we'll make sure they think you were chosen for the job because of those talents."

"That might actually work, Sir." Alexa smiled. "But where will we be working?"

"Most people aren't aware that there are more than 28 levels under Cheyenne Mountain." Jack smiled.


	3. Level 29

_A/N: Okay, I know you guys are pretty sick of the chapters dealing with explanations and are waiting for me to get to the heart of the story. Well I promise this is the last chapter leading up to the fun part. Unfortunately the coming chapters are going to be a little harder to write, but I hope you'll have patience with me as I attempt the nigh impossible. And now on with the show…_

**Chapter 2: Level 29 ****-**

"This is absolutely crazy!" Daniel exclaimed as he paced up and down the deserted F302 bay. "How does he expect to conceal a second stargate?"

"Probably by storing it in the lowest levels of the SGC." Vala answered offhand.

Sam and Mitchell shot shocked looks at the former thief.

"We're already storing a gate in the lowest level of the SGC…it's called the gateroom." Daniel retorted.

"That's not…"

"Vala!" Sam interrupted. "Could you help me for a minute?"

"Wait…" Daniel interjected. "There are more than 28 levels?"

"Daniel…" Sam admonished.

"How did I not know about this?" Daniel paused. "Wait…how does Vala know?"

"Former intergalactic thief extraordinaire." Vala explained.

"I don't know how Vala knows, Daniel." Sam said. "Because only a select few are aware – it's need to know."

"So…why would we need a second gate, unless…" Daniel's eyes got big. "It's a backup, something's going to happen to the one we have and…"

"Perhaps it is not wise to speculate Daniel Jackson." Teal'c interrupted. "O'Neill is a formidable warrior. I am certain he knows what he is doing."

"So about these lower levels…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Colonel Carter we have arrived at the planet's coordinates."_ Caldwell said over the radio.

"Thank you Colonel." Sam responded. "I'll need control of the Asgard beaming technology in here."

"_Understood. Transferring now. Let me know when you're mission is complete."_

"Will do. Carter out." Sam looked at her team. "You boys ready to go?"

When Daniel, Teal'c, and Cam nodded their heads, Sam beamed the three men to the planet below. Daniel was to tag the DHD, Cam the stargate, and Teal'c was to provide tactical cover if anything went wrong. Less than a minute after being beamed down, one of the homing beacons had been switched on, but the other had not.

"Carter to Mitchell." Sam tapped her radio. "I'm picking up one beacon, but not the one for the gate."

"_That's because we're having a slight problem down here."_ Mitchell said over the sound of gunshots.

"I thought the planet was uninhabited." Vala interjected.

"Uninhabited by humans." Sam explained. "Anyone we thought might be using the gate."

"_Just because there aren't any humans doesn't mean there aren't any creatures here."_ Mitchell yelled. _"We've got a creature down here that is the size of my house."_

Sam shared a look with Vala before throwing a third beacon at her. "I'll put you as close to the gate as possible."

Vala nodded before disappearing in a blinding light. She was prepared to attach the beacon and turn it on the second she was on the planet, but caught sight of the creature the guys were fighting.

"A dragon?!?!" Vala exclaimed. She quickly dove out of the way as its tail came crashing down next to the gate.

"Samantha…" Vala clicked her radio. "We're going to need you to reset those beaming coordinates."

"_What? Why?"_

"Cameron filed to mention that they're fighting a dragon. One that seems intent on protecting the gate."

"_Okay. Use the beacon I gave you Vala."_

"Got it." Vala answered. "Hey Muscles, catch!"

Having seen the dragon's tail swinging toward Teal'c, Vala threw the beacon to him. In one fluid motion he caught it, turned it on, and attached it to the swinging tail.

"Now Samantha!" Vala yelled across the radio.

Instantly a bright light filled the clearing and when it faded the dragon was gone.

"That dragon can fly Vala." Daniel said. "Beaming it away won't work for long."

"Then I suggest we not wait around for it to return." Vala shot back. "Cameron, the beacon?"

Cam tossed his beacon to Vala, who attached it to the gate before turning it on. As the light of the Asgard transporter surrounded them, they caught a glimpse of the dragon heading back in their direction.

"Boy that was close." Cam exhaled as the team, gate, and DHD rematerialized in the F302 bay.

"Indeed." Teal'c agreed.

"Remind me to tell Jack to check for _**all**_ life forms not just humans." Daniel griped as he sat down on a crate to check his wounds.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack led Alexa through the halls of L28 in the SGC, not stopping until they were standing before a remote supply closet.

"Supplies?" Alexa asked incredulously. "That's what you wanted to show me?"

"Only to the untrained eye." Jack smiled.

Stepping into the closet, Jack made his way to the back where a breaker box hung on the wall. Opening the front cover Jack revealed on eye scanner. Once it scanned his eyes, the wall panel beside it retracted to reveal a hidden elevator.

"Level 29." Jack said after stepping into the elevator. Immediately the doors closed, but the elevator didn't begin its descent.

"_Identify yourself."_ A mechanical voice answered.

"Major General Jack O'Neill."

"_Welcome General. Who is accompanying you?"_

Jack looked at Alexa and nodded, she got the hint.

"Lieutenant Alexa Stephens."

"_Enjoy your ride."_ The computer acknowledged and the elevator began its descent.

"That's…special." Alexa quipped.

"One of Carter's pet projects." Jack smiled. "I think she had just a little too much fun with it. Not to mention I'm pretty sure she was watching some Sci-Fi show when it came to her."

"Does it have a name or just 'computer'?" Alexa asked.

Jack shrugged. "You'll have to ask Carter that."

Alexa noticed that they had been descending at a fast pace for quite some time.

"I thought you said level 29."

"I did."

"But…"

Jack smiled. "There's 150 feet of solid rock between the floor of L28 and the ceiling of L29 and another 100 feet to the floor of L29."

"Oh."

A moment later the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened into a short hallway. As the two officers stepped into the hallway, the lights flickered on. They moved along the hall toward the door at the end, passing four doors along the way.

"These are storage rooms currently." Jack explained. "But we're in the process of turning them into crew quarters for you and your team."

They continued down the hall to the blast doors opposite the elevator. With a quick card swipe the doors opened revealing a room similar to the gateroom, but with minor differences. This room was about 25 percent longer, 10 percent higher, and the control room was across from where they stood rather than on the end.

"Through that door," Jack pointed to the blast doors next to the control room. "is a hall with half a dozen labs and rooms. This level isn't complete yet, but there's plenty of room to grow as needed."

"There's one thing I don't understand, General." Alexa began.

"Only one?" Jack teased.

"It takes a lot of energy to run a stargate, how in the world are we going to hide a second one?"

"Science and engineering aren't really my areas of expertise…"

"Why do you think we created the dialing device – what you call the DHD?"

Jack and Alexa turned around to see Thalin and Korin standing behind them.

"Wait…did you just say we?" Alexa exclaimed.

"Greetings Alexa." Thalin smiled. "It has been a number of years since we last saw you in person."

"Excuse me?"

"You forget Thalin," Korin interjected. "She would have no memory of meeting us."

"You're Alterans." Alexa found her voice. "My alternate self met you in Atlantis 10,000 years ago." She paused. "_**You're**_ my team?" She turned to Jack. "You're putting me on a team with gate builders? What the hell are we going to be doing down here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Colonel Carter!"

Sam turned around to see Colonel Caldwell walking along the corridor toward her.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" Sam asked as Caldwell caught up with her.

"I understand Dr. Jackson and Colonel Mitchell had to report to sickbay after beaming down to the planet." Caldwell answered.

"Minor scratches garnered in an unexpected altercation on the planet." Sam explained.

"I know about the dragon, Colonel." Caldwell replied. "What is so important that you have to fight a dragon to get it?"

"I'm under strict orders, Colonel." Sam reminded Caldwell. "You know I can't say anything."

"I know your orders come straight from General O'Neill, but I don't like being kept in the dark about missions on board my ship." Caldwell stressed.

"If it makes you feel better, Colonel, the item you're transporting has nothing to do with the dragon." Sam conceded. "The fight was unlucky happenchance."

"But…"

"If you'll excuse me Colonel, I need to relieve Teal'c in the F302 bay."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now you understand why this is off the books?" Jack asked Alexa.

"_**That**_ I understand." Alexa answered. "But I still don't understand why I'm being added to the team."

"Two reasons actually…" Thalin began.

"You add credibility to the project." Korin interrupted.

"Does he always speak his mind like that?" Alexa asked Thalin.

"Unfortunately." Thalin sighed. "Korin's never been known for his diplomacy." Alexa smiled. "And while Korin isn't far off, the main reason we wanted you on the team is because of our brief interaction in Atlantis."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You showed some unique talents and an ability to improvise under pressure."

"Uh huh." Alexa grunted before turning to Jack. "Colonel Carter has no idea why she's bringing a second stargate, does she?"

Jack looked sheepish as he answered. "Uh…no."

Alexa shook her head and chuckled. "So, you never finished explaining how we're going to afford the electric bill. You said something about the DHD?"

"Ah, yes." Thalin smiled. "The DHD was designed to provide the necessary power for the gate, so as long as the two are connected the gate won't be draining power from the generators. In fact, it may even manage to lower the power bill for the SGC as well."

"But I thought that having a gate connected to a DHD made it the primary gate." Alexa interjected. "How are we going to make sure that SG teams come back through L28 rather than our gate?"

"That of course will be a little trickier." Jack jumped in. "Unfortunately SG teams don't always stick to their schedule, so even though we'll be careful to schedule your missions around the SGC's schedule, there may be some overlap."

"So how are we going to compensate for that overlap?" Alexa reiterated.

"That's part of the reason we have the two gates in such close proximity." Korin answered. "When a wormhole is incoming from another planet you can see it dialing in and with the close proximity both gates will show the first couple chevrons, giving us time to unplug the DHD if necessary."

"But how will we know that it isn't us returning?"

"Using the 10th chevron the gate doesn't dial in, it just activates." Korin said.

Alexa thought for a minute. "So we need a really good gate technician."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Colonel Carter?"_ Caldwell's voice came over the radio.

"Go ahead Colonel." Sam responded.

"_We're arriving at Earth. Where will you be delivering your cargo?"_

"Set up orbit above Cheyenne if you would Colonel. Thank you." Sam turned to her team as she changed radio frequency. "Colonel Carter to General O'Neill."

"_Welcome home, SG1. How was the mission?"_

"About that Jack…" Daniel interjected.

"There will be time for that during the debriefing." Sam interrupted Daniel's tirade. "But first we have cargo to deliver."

"_Ah yes."_ Jack replied. _"We're ready when you are Carter."_

"It's on its way, Sir. We'll see you at the debriefing. Carter out."

"Sam…" Daniel whined.

"Radios aren't secure Daniel." Sam explained as she beamed the gate and DHD to L29, before erasing the coordinates. She looked up at Daniel. "There will be plenty of time once we return to the SGC."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the lighting returned to normal in the L29 gateroom, four sets of eyes took in the awesome sight of the stargate and DHD. Jack turned toward the two Alterans.

"While you two set up the gate and unhook the DHD, Lieutenant Stephens and I are going to go meet with SG1. I only have a couple more days before I have to return to Washington so if there's anything more you need from me it'll need to be taken care of before I leave."

"Understood, General and thank you." Thalin acknowledged. As the two Air Force officers left he turned to Korin. "Do you still have doubts about this?"

"Fewer." Korin admitted. "But some still remain."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What the hell happened to you two?" Jack exclaimed as SG1 beamed into the briefing room and he took in Cam's and Daniel's injuries.

"A dragon, Jack." Daniel grated out. "There was a bloody dragon on your uninhabited planet."

"Ouch." Jack replied.

"That's it?" Daniel yelled. "You send us to a planet thinking this is an easy pickup and delivery, we get attacked by a dragon and all you can say is 'ouch'?"

"What do you want me to say Daniel? I'm sorry you misunderstood the term 'uninhabited'?" Jack's irritation was growing. "I wasn't concerned about animals seeing as they don't generally use the gate. When I had Walter scan for a planet I was focusing on finding one where the gate wasn't being used." Jack paused. "And is it just me or did you survive?"

Daniel's jaw dropped open at Jack's callous attitude. "This secret of yours better damn well be important, Jack." He bit out.

"It is, Daniel." Alexa spoke up.

"Wait…_**she**_ knows?" Daniel exploded. "Alexa knows, but you can't tell your own team?!"

Jack sighed and shot a glare at Alexa. "The Lieutenant knows because she is part of the team that will be working out of L29. Her…talents…are specially geared toward the work being done with the second gate." Jack sighed again. "For the time being, Daniel, it's better that fewer people know the details."

Daniel sighed, nodded, and sat down so they could begin the briefing. An hour later SG1 got up to leave.

"Hey Daniel," Jack said. "I really am sorry about the dragon…I didn't know."

"I know Jack." Daniel replied. "But next time…"

"Don't worry." Jack smirked. "I'll make sure to check for all mythological creatures from here on out."


	4. The Beginning

_A/N: Okay, here's the first "mission" for the Tenth Chevron team. There are a few details I was unsure of, and I didn't have access to the material needed so I kind of fudged those details in a few places, but I think you'll get the picture. I have the next chapter almost completed but I'm interested to know what you guys think of this one and whether or not I should continue, so please review and let me know! Now on with the show…_

_Spoilers: Stargate: The Movie_

**Chapter 3: The Beginning ****-**

It took two weeks to finish setting up L29 and to finish training the rest of the team. Finding a technician who was bright enough to handle operations was easy, but finding one who could deal with the pressures of secrecy and time travel was harder.

Eventually they went with a former colleague of Alexa's, Lieutenant Dave Hutchins, from her first AF post. He was a computer geek with little social life outside of work. He accepted the transfer readily when Alexa stressed the fact that he'd have time to work on projects. The second draw for Dave was the opportunity to exercise one of his favorite hobbies: false IDs and documents for undercover cases. Alexa had never asked how he got so good at it…knew it was better not to know.

While Alexa was busy introducing Dave to the world of the stargate program, Thalin and Korin were working to upgrade the DHD and puddle jumper to accept a ten chevron dialing sequence. Alexa had asked one day how they calculated the ninth and tenth chevrons since usually the ninth was used to travel between galaxies, but after receiving techno babble about star charts and years she decided to leave well enough alone and trust that the two Alterans knew what they were doing.

Seventeen days after the gate was delivered the three members of the 10th Chevron team – _Tempus Errata Mundi_ (TEM) – and Dave gathered to discuss their first mission.

"There's something I don't understand." Alexa began. "How are we to know if something needs to be fixed and what that something is?"

"Why do you think we had you bring your puddle jumper here?" Thalin answered.

"But I destroyed the time travel device when I got to the SGC."

"If we could use Janus's time travel device don't you think we would use it instead of the gate?" Korin interjected.

"Then…"

"We've turned your puddle jumper into a 10th chevron conduit." Thalin explained. "Korin and I couldn't retain all of our knowledge from our time as ascended beings, so we don't remember all the events we have to change. There may be times that we have to allow events to unfold, then go back again and fix them. While other times we may be able to figure it out as we go."

"Great…" Alexa sighed. "Trial and error."

"Not quite." Thalin continued. "We have access to all of the SGC's files - they should help give us a reference point."

"Okay." Alexa said. "But how do we know _**when**_ to go back?"

"That gets a little more complicated." Thalin answered. "Dave?"

"I've entered all the SGC reports into a computer program that used the information to extrapolate the probability of something going wrong. It's not perfect but at least it's a place to start." Dave explained.

"And this program of yours has extrapolated our first mission?" Alexa asked.

"Yep. In fact, had I taken the time to actually read the report I would have guessed this one myself." Dave answered. "It's chalk full of potential problems. Death, suicide, civilians, nuclear bombs. You name it, this mission has it."

"So when do we leave?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What took you so long?" Alexa asked over her shoulder.

"We had to make one slight adjustment to the flight plan." Thalin said as he stepped into the jumper.

"What kind of adjustment?" Alexa sighed.

"We have to make sure we come out through the Antarctica gate." Korin answered.

"Wait, we'll be on Earth?"

"Many of the events that could go wrong happened on Earth."

"Great." Alexa sighed. "Wait! What year are we going to?"

"1996."

"Month?"

"Does it matter?" Korin demanded.

"Yes."

"August."

"Damn." Alexa muttered. "What day?"

"Now you're just being ridiculous!" Korin exclaimed.

"It was in August 1996 that I found this jumper hidden in the cave with the gate." Alexa retorted. "And I did NOT see that gate activate."

"What day were you there?" Thalin interjected.

"The 17th."

"We'll be fine." Thalin assured.

"You're certain?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, dial her up."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Coming through the gate was uneventful, but Alexa couldn't help but notice the jumper sized hole already blown in the ice…her younger self had already been there and taken the puddle jumper.

Once they were in the air heading toward Colorado, Thalin pulled out three manila envelopes.

"Okay," Thalin began. "Each one of us will be going into Cheyenne Mountain as members of the Air Force." He opened the first folder. "Alexa, since you know Colorado Springs better than either of us, you'll be the one to go into the motor pool." Alexa nodded from her place at the controls. "And since Korin can't cook, I'll take the position in the mess hall."

"Commissary." Alexa interrupted.

"What?"

"They call it the commissary."

"Oh, right, thank you." Thalin made a note in his folder. "Now, Korin, that leaves you as a lieutenant attached to the General's office." He paused. "Do you think you can handle taking orders for a few days?"

"It's not like you've given me much of a choice." Korin grumbled. "But I'm here, so I'll do what I have to do."

"Okay, I have all the appropriate insignia for everyone and a schedule for the bus that runs from Colorado Springs to Cheyenne Mountain. I also have three secure cell phones so that we can stay in contact."

Alexa sighed. "You do realize that cell phones from the future won't work here."

"That's why I adapted them using Alteran technology." Korin interjected. "Calls won't be possible, but short text messages will be as long as we are within a 100 mile radius."

"That'll work." Alexa conceded.

An hour later, the three were dressed in uniforms with the appropriate insignia and identification and were waiting for the bus to take them to Cheyenne Mountain. When it arrived they were three of a much larger group heading to the mountain. Once the bus pulled up, an Air Force sergeant stepped off and checked everyone's IDs as they boarded.

He paused as he checked Alexa's ID. "You're new." He stated crisply. "Ma'am." He added belatedly.

"Yes Sergeant, I've been transferred to Cheyenne's motor pool." Alexa responded.

"Welcome aboard, Ma'am." The Sergeant turned to Thalin and took his ID. "Airman Cooper, you're new also."

"Yes, Sir." Thalin responded. "Starting in the commissary today, Sir."

Alexa bit back her grin at Thalin's enthusiasm.

"Yes, Sergeant, I'm new to Cheyenne Mountain, but if you don't mind, I'd rather not be late to my first meeting with the General." Korin bit out as he handed over his ID.

The sergeant snapped to at Korin's tone of voice and saluted as he returned the ID.

"Sir, yes Sir."

Thalin shared a look with Alexa over Korin's antics before continuing on to the next available seat.

Within the hour TEM was situated into the jobs assigned to them. Thalin was busy gleaning what information he could from the conversations happening over meals, Korin was taking notes of a more official nature during briefings with the General's aides, and Alexa sat around listening to the other motor pool drivers discussing scuttlebutt.

"Yo Connors!" The major in charge of the motor pool called.

Alexa looked up. "Yes, Sir?"

"You know your way around Denver?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good, get going, Mrs. Langford wants to leave as soon as she reaches ground level."

"Yes Sir!" Alexa grabbed the key the major tossed at her and hurried to the car. Once inside she racked her brain for any prior knowledge on the name Langford.

Alexa pulled the car as close to the mountain's entrance as she could, turned it off and stepped out to wait for Mrs. Langford. Less than five minutes later, a major exited the mountain accompanying an older woman. Upon seeing the two, Alexa flashed to a moment in Daniel's lab when she was first transferred to the SGC.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Alexa was wandering around Daniel's lab as he finished off a translation. As she was glancing at the books on one of his shelves, she noticed a shining gold emblem draped over a picture frame. She picked up the frame and medallion for a closer look._

"_Who is this, Daniel, and why is she wearing the eye of Ra?" Alexa asked._

_Daniel looked up from his translation and smiled sadly when he saw the picture._

"_That's Catherine Langford." He said. "She's the one who recruited me into the SGC."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mrs. Langford, Ma'am." Alexa greeted as she opened the back door. She smiled as she noticed the eye of Ra around the older woman's neck.

"Thank you, Captain. You know where we're going?" Catherine replied as she slipped into the car.

"Yes, Ma'am. Major." Alexa acknowledged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa wasn't surprised when Daniel was escorted out to the car only moments after they arrived at their destination. She listened intently as Catherine gave Daniel all the reasons he should join her and her research.

"Thank you, Mrs. Langford, but I'm not the man you're looking for. Besides, you were wrong about one thing," Daniel finally responded. "Not everyone walked out of my lecture."

_Crap!_ Alexa thought as Daniel stepped out of the car. She pulled out the phone Thalin had given her. _We have a problem._ She texted.

_Make that two._ Korin replied.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

TEM met back at the jumper as soon as they could get away from their respective jobs, Alexa being the last one to arrive.

"Well that certainly didn't take long." Alexa growled as she threw her hat on the bench before slumping down next to it.

"What was your problem?" Thalin asked.

"Daniel turned Catherine Langford down."

"So?" Korin interjected.

"So…Catherine Langford recruited Daniel to the stargate program. She brought him on to figure out how the stargate worked."

"Do we know why he didn't accept?" Thalin asked.

"Yeah." Alexa sighed. "It's almost legend at the SGC that Daniel was laughed out of Academia because of his belief that the pyramids were landing pads for alien spaceships. His last lecture, before accepting Catherine's offer, everyone walked out." She paused. "Someone didn't leave today."

"That's a fairly easy fix - we just need to know who didn't leave." Thalin said. "Korin? What was your problem?"

"O'Neill killed himself."

"WHAT!?!?" Thalin and Alexa exclaimed together.

"I know he was suicidal – that's why they offered him the mission to Abydos." Alexa said. "But I guess knowing him now I never really thought he would've gone through with it."

"Okay," Thalin sighed. "Obviously these two events are going to dramatically alter Earth's history. So…how are we going to fix this?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thalin sat in the back of the room listening as Daniel carried on about his theories of aliens and landing pads. The irony wasn't lost on him that Daniel was actually correct about his theories, but wouldn't be able to vindicate himself for the foreseeable future.

Taking a quick look around the room, Thalin picked out two men in the front row who seemed deeply engrossed in what Daniel was saying. He had to find some way to get their attention.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa kept glancing at her watch, wondering what was taking so long.

"Yo Connors!" The major in charge of the motor pool called.

Alexa looked up from her watch and cringed. "Yes, Sir?"

"You know your way around Denver?" He asked.

"I can get to the airport, Sir, but that's about it." Alexa answered.

"Damn! Johnson's the only one who seems to know his way around Denver and he's already been assigned a job today."

"I could take his job, Major. I know my way around Colorado Springs like it was the back of my hand." Alexa jumped in.

"Johnson is assigned to General West today, Connors. We don't usually assign newbies to the General."

"Sir, I didn't make it to Captain by driving nobodies around. I've chauffeured my share of brass." Alexa argued.

"Fine." The major sighed. "Johnson should be just outside the General's office on L27. Relieve him and tell him to get his ass up here ASAP."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"General, if I may?" Korin spoke up.

"What Lieutenant?" General West barked.

"I know I'm new here, Sir, but if I may make an observation?"

West grunted in response.

"Sir, if Colonel O'Neill is in a state of mind to take a suicide mission, might he not also be in a state of mind not to wait for the mission?"

"Major, you and the Captain need to get to O'Neill's immediately!" West ordered briskly.

"Uh, Sir?" The Captain interjected. "You asked me to…"

"Right." West growled. "Lieutenant, you'll be joining the Major."

"Yes, Sir." Korin nodded.

"And Major," West called as the two headed out of the room. "Take my driver."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As people started filing out of the lecture, Thalin moved forward until he was sitting right behind the two academics who sympathized with Daniel.

"Can you believe this guy?" Thalin said as he leaned forward. "He's sending his career down the toilet and he'll take any supporters with him. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to align themselves with such a crack pot."

The two academics shared a look before getting up and leaving. With a smug smile Thalin turned and found himself face to face with Catherine Langford.

"Ma'am." Thalin tipped his head.

"Dr. Jackson?" Thalin heard Catherine say as he slipped out the back with a smile on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"When I said get us here quickly, Captain, I didn't mean break every law to do it." The major said.

"Of course not, Sir." Alexa hedged as she slowed and pulled the car to the curb in front of Jack's house.

Korin shook his head and followed the major up to the house. Once inside they followed Sara's directions up the stairs and to the first room on the right. As the door swung open, Korin caught sight of O'Neill slipping a hand gun under the pillow and surreptitiously putting the safety back on.

"Colonel O'Neill…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa parked the jumper at the far end of the L29 gateroom, once again glad for the extension on the room – at least until the jumper hangar was complete.

"Welcome back." Dave greeted as TEM stepped off the jumper. "Obviously you were successful."

"I'm just glad this one was easy to fix." Alexa sighed. "I guess it's too much to hope that they'll all be this easy."

"How long were we gone, Dave?" Thalin asked.

"37 minutes, 43 seconds." Dave quipped. "And no interference from the SGC."

"Great." Thalin acknowledged. "Get some food and rest everyone, we'll go out at 0330 tomorrow."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After grabbing food, Thalin glanced around the commissary before following Alexa and Korin to a table. Setting down his tray and taking a seat, he leaned across the table toward Alexa.

"Who are those two men talking heatedly in the corner?"

Alexa glanced over her shoulder and shrugged as she turned back around. "Drs. Felger and Lee, why?"

"They're the two that almost kept Daniel from joining the SGC."


	5. 108 Days

_A/N: I got several reviews from you guys and appreciate the enthusiasm for this story. This next one was a lot of fun to write, and if you'll notice I took a few liberties, but it's all stuff that could have happened in between the scenes that TPTB gave us. I tried not to write too many of the scenes from the episode because I figure you guys have already seen it and know what happened. Anyway, on with the show…_

_Spoilers: 317 "A Hundred Days"_

**Chapter 4: 108 Days ****-**

Alexa stood in the gateroom, weapon at the ready and watching the shimmering blue of the event horizon. Every nerve was on end as she waited for whatever would come through the event horizon. Although only seconds passed, it felt like hours. The moment the first of the refugees came through, medical teams – and Korin – were paged and Alexa put away her weapon to help herd the refugees down the ramp and out of the way.

Moments after the first refugees came through, Daniel passed through the event horizon to help on the SGC side of the evacuation. Several minutes later Jack and Teal'c fell through the gate milliseconds before it was cut off.

"Dial it back up!" Jack yelled at the control room.

The SFs and three members of SG1 continued to herd the refugees down the ramp while the stargate spun into action.

"Colonel O'Neill, where is Major Carter?" General Hammond demanded as he weeded his way through the crowd of refugees.

"She went back to help some of the Edorans, General." Jack answered. "Just before I came through a meteor was heading straight for the gate. We got as many people through the gate as possible, but if that meteor actually hit the gate…" Jack trailed off as the sixth chevron locked.

All eyes focused on the gate, willing the seventh chevron to engage…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thalin was among the scientists that were summoned to the briefing room, even though he had no plan to say anything.

"General," Dr. Lee began, "Looking at Major Carter's analysis of the meteors, if one hit the gate directly, there's a good chance the metal in the meteor has formed a type of iris on the gate. Now our iris is set just off from the event horizon, so that the wormhole can form without allowing matter to reintegrate. My theory is that the metal formed on the Edoran gate is blocking the wormhole from forming…"

"Meaning what, Dr. Lee?" Jack interrupted angrily.

"Meaning there's no way to dial Edora. Dr. Lee swallowed nervously. "The Edorans are stuck here and…" he paused.

"…and Sam is stuck on Edora." Daniel muttered sadly.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Jack demanded.

"There are a couple theories, Colonel." Dr. Lee hedged. "But I'm afraid that's all they are; our science just isn't advanced enough to make them a reality…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why not just give them the answers they're looking for?" Korin demanded as Tem met in a storage room. "It would get Carter back and be a lot less complicated then jumping back again."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one who's a stickler for protocol and accuracy?" Alexa accused. "Yes, it would get Carter back," she acceded. "But the timeline would be altered in ways you couldn't possibly foresee."

"Alexa's right." Thalin said. "It's important that Major Carter make this discovery.

"Fine." Korin grumbled. "What's the plan?"

"Thalin will maintain his current role to make sure Carter completes her task." Alexa explained. "While you and I will be on Edora."

"Why does Thalin get the comfort of Earth?" Korin grumbled.

"Because you have no tact." Thalin teased. "The point is to aid minimally, not give her the answer because your patience has run out."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa dialed the coordinates into the jumper while hovering invisibly in front of the gate. She looked over at Thalin.

"Ready?"

"This would be less complicated if we were all on the same planet." Korin grumbled.

Thalin shared a look with Alexa before nodding. "I'm ready, no one on either side will notice the temporary event horizon, just make it quick."

Once through, Alexa dropped Thalin off outside Cheyenne so he could be as legitimate as possible, before returning to the gate room via the silo entrance. Once there, she waited suspended above the gate room floor until SG1 dialed Edora and then quickly followed them through before the gate shut down.

In the chaos of trying to evacuate the Edorans, Alexa and Korin were able to swipe clothes and blend in. as SG1 headed toward the gate, Alexa elbowed Korin.

"Be lame."

"What?" Korin asked.

"We need a distraction for O'Neill." Alexa explained. "Pretend to be lame."

Korin rolled his eyes, but did as Alexa suggested. As Jack hurried past the two of them, Alexa reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Please, Colonel, my husband needs help. He can barely walk much less hurry to the gate."

Jack hesitated and eyed Korin. "Carter," he keyed his radio.

"_Yes, Sir?"_

"Lead these people to the gate; I'll take up the rear."

"_Aye, Sir."_

"Come on." Jack said as he supported Korin.

"Thank you, Colonel!" Alexa gushed as she grabbed a bag of supplies and hurried alongside them.

"Colonel!" Lara came up a few minutes later.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Thalin tentatively knocked on Sam's lab door. Only a couple hours had passed since they'd discovered that the Edoran gate had been sealed and Sam had been in her lab since, trying to find a way through.

"What?" Sam snapped in response to Thalin's knock.

"My apologies, Major, I'm relatively new here, but I heard about your latest dilemma and wanted to offer my help."

"Why?" Sam asked bitterly. "All the other scientists think I'm grasping at straws."

"What's the point of being a scientist if we're not willing to test the limits of possibility?" Thalin argued. "Or do we still believe that the earth is flat and the center of the universe?"

Sam smiled. "Thank you Dr…" She paused. "I didn't catch your name."

"Joseph Grace." Thalin smiled as he offered a hand in greeting. "Call me Joe."

"Well Joe, here's the problem…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's been six weeks!" Korin exclaimed as he dropped heavily into his seat at the table. "What is taking so long?"

Alexa sighed as she put food on the table. "How many times do I have to remind you that O'Neill was stuck here for…"

Alexa's comment was interrupted by a knock at the door. She shared a look with Korin before moving to answer.

"Colonel!" Alexa exclaimed.

"Rena." Jack acknowledged. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

Alexa waved him off. "Just reminding Korin that you wouldn't have been stuck here if you hadn't stopped to help him when he twisted his ankle."

"I've actually been thinking about that." Jack took the offered chair.

"Oh?" Alexa asked as she set one more place.

"Yeah." Jack said. "It really wasn't you that got me trapped here, it was Lara's son." He paused as he accepted the food from Alexa. "However, if I hadn't stopped to help you, I would have already been at the gate and Carter would have been the one to go after the boy."

"So I really am the reason you're stuck here." Korin interjected.

"Something I wanted to thank you for."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"_Is this going to be a problem?"_

Thalin paused as he heard Dr. Frazier's voice coming out of Sam's lab. He'd gone on a coffee run and now stood outside the lab while the two women finished.

"Dr. Grace." Janet said as she came out of Sam's lab. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." Thalin broke out of his thoughts at Janet's question. "I was working out equations in my head as I came around the corner and had to stop to figure something out."

Janet looked at him skeptically, but decided not to push the issue. "How many cups of coffee is that now?"

"Just today or since the last time she slept?" Thalin asked.

Janet sighed. "I didn't want to know that." She paused. "She'll kill me, but I want you to switch to decaf at least until she sleeps."

Thalin smiled at the doctor's concern. "One step ahead of you, Doc."

Janet smiled and nodded before allowing Thalin entrance.

"Thanks Joe." Sam said as she absentmindedly took the outstretched mug and drank it. She furrowed her brow and looked at the mug before looking up at Thalin. "Decaf?"

Thalin shook his head. "Contrary to popular opinion one can't actually taste the difference."

"Then what's that taste?" Sam frowned.

"My own special concoction." Thalin smiled.

Before ascending, Thalin had been a biologist – the closest thing Alterans had to a doctor since they had the ability to heal each other. And even though the Alterans were more evolved, their basic physiology was identical to the Terrans'. So when he realized that Sam was so focused on saving Jack that she'd forgotten to take care of herself, he quickly mixed up two recipes he'd had to use repeatedly for himself and fellow scientists: a liquid protein that took on the flavor of whatever it was mixed into and a sleep aid that he'd never managed to completely camouflage.

Before Sam had finished even half of her coffee, she'd fallen asleep on her keyboard. Making a quick calculation of her body chemistry and the amount of coffee she drank, Thalin figured that she'd get at least three hours of sleep, not great but it was a start.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Nearly twelve weeks had passed since the Edoran gate had been buried and the three non-  
Edorans were taking the situation differently. Alexa, who had grown up on a farm had settled into life relatively quickly. Korin was a completely different story; he hated the quiet and simple life of the Edorans and kept annoying Alexa with his complaints about how long it was taking to "rescue" them.

"And this is exactly why Thalin was assigned to the SGC." Alexa grumbled while slamming pots around on the stove. "You have no patience whatsoever. You would have given Sam the answer by now."

"Damn right I would have!" Korin argued back. "Would've brought you all home by now."

"And changed history in the process!" Alexa demanded.

"I'm pretty sure O'Neill wouldn't mind!"

"I wouldn't mind what?" Jack said as he stuck his head around the door.

"Oh, Korin wants to play hooky from the fields tomorrow and drag you along." Alexa thought quickly, ignoring the glaring looks from Korin.

"Fishing?" Jack sounded like a little kid as he stepped fully into the kitchen. "There's a spot up the river I've been dying to try." He turned to Alexa and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Please, Rena?"

Jack was the hardest to read of the three. Although he loved a more laidback lifestyle, he was still mourning the loss of Earth: home and friends. So any time something could be done to improve his mood, Alexa couldn't resist the chance.

"Fine." Alexa mock sighed. "But if Lara finds out…"

"It was my idea and I dragged Korin against his will."

"Half-truth anyway." Korin mumbled so only Alexa could hear.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't know…" Sam sighed.

"You've run hundreds of tests, Sam." Thalin argued. "It'll work, have a little faith."

"But if it doesn't?" Sam countered. "If it doesn't work, three months of my life are gone and we're no closer to bringing him home."

"Our lives, Sam. Three months of our lives." Thalin corrected. "But it won't matter because it will work."

"Doctor Grace is correct Major Carter." Teal'c interrupted from the door. "Your device will produce the desired effect."

"In other words, we all have faith in you." Daniel added. "It'll work."

Sam nodded and headed out of her lab to the gateroom, the three men following.

"It'll work right?" Janet asked as Thalin joined her at the door. "Because she won't survive if she keeps up this workaholic bit too much longer. I'm not even sure how she survived this long."

"It'll work." Thalin assured.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Korin!" Alexa yelled as she ran toward the house they'd been living in. "Korin, they're here! They finally did it!"

Korin didn't have to ask who was there or what they had done, this was the moment he'd been waiting one hundred days for. He was up and out the door in a flash and heading down to the gate. Alexa spared a moment to shake her head and roll her eyes at his antics before following him – she was ready to get home too.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you sure about this Thalin?" Alexa asked as the two moved toward the briefing room.

"Did O'Neill recognize you when you first asked to join the SGC?" Thalin asked.

"No."

"And who gets into the most trouble here at the SGC?"

"SG1." Alexa sighed. "Guess they'll start to question why we keep popping up all over the galaxy."

"Exactly." Thalin said.

The two walked into the briefing room in the middle of SG1's debriefing, garnering surprised and annoyed looks from those present.

"Dr. Grace this is a closed briefing." General Hammond barked. "And who is this with you?"

"General, although not Edoran, Rena was stranded on Edora with me." Jack interjected. "But I didn't realize she'd come through the gate."

"That's actually why we're here, Jack." Alexa said. "I'm sorry that we have to do this."

Without further ado, Thalin and Alexa telepathically modified the memories of everyone present. They couldn't completely erase their presence because of the extra problems that would arise, but fuzzying any memory of them allowed them to keep the memories intact although somewhat unclear. Just before joining Korin in the camouflaged jumper in the gateroom, Thalin dropped a file on the table in front of Janet.

"What was that?" Alexa asked as they moved down the stairs to the control room.

"Just a precaution." Thalin hedged.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Welcome back guys." Dave greeted. "I was beginning to wonder about you."

"How long were we gone?" Alexa asked.

"34 hours." Dave answered.

"How many days did we spend?" Alexa asked her team.

"108" Korin grumbled as he walked passed her and dumped his gear on the floor.

"108!" Alexa exclaimed. "That's…"

"20 minutes per day." Korin filled in.

"That's about what I figured." Dave jumped into the conversation. "One would think that time travel would be instantaneous, but for some reason about 20 minutes passes here for every day that you're in the past."

"Well that's annoying." Alexa pouted.

"You'd rather have people here worried because we're gone for long periods of time without communication?" Thalin asked.

"No." Alexa admitted. "But I'd also rather not be 108 days older when records show 36 hours older."

The three men stared at Alexa in bewilderment.

"I know they say some jobs age you prematurely but this is just ridiculous." Alexa continued with a hint of a smile on her face.

Dave busted out laughing. "So am I going to have to keep track of your tenth chevron age now too?"

Everyone joined in the laugher – even Alexa.

"Could you?"

They all laughed harder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Epilogue(ish) _Three months after _Edora –

"You wanted to see me Janet?" Sam asked as she walked into Janet's office.

"Do you remember anyone named Joe who was stationed here during the Edora fiasco?" Janet asked without looking up.

"Umm…there's a Dr. Joe Grace mentioned in some of my notes, but I'm pretty fuzzy about him, why?" Sam replied.

"When I returned from the debriefing after Colonel O'Neill's return, I found an extra manila folder in my stack of papers. This letter was attached."

Sam took the offered letter and read it silently.

_Hey Doc,_

_I wish I could explain to you why you're receiving this letter when you don't remember me. Suffice to say, you're getting this letter because I imagine Major Carter and even Dr. Jackson won't change and you'll be forced to constantly order them to eat, sleep, and lay off the coffee. I have the solution to that problem, in fact, it's the only reason Carter survived the Edora fiasco. You'll find two recipes attached – one is a liquid protein and the other is an herbal sleep remedy that will counteract the strongest coffee. I hope these help._

_Joe Grace_

Sam looked up. "A liquid protein and sleep aid?"

"I was skeptical at first too." Janet nodded. "But I spent several days studying the ingredients and they're all natural. So I mixed up a small batch and ran some tests…" Janet trailed off.

"You can't possibly be saying that you're going to use this stuff?" Sam exclaimed.

"The problem is that it's expensive and time consuming to make." Janet responded. "But yes, in extreme circumstances, or if I can ever find a way to mass produce…oh hell yes I'll use it."


	6. Two Ancients & a Human

_A/N: I took a few more liberties with this one, but I tried not to mess too much with the episode. I also thought that it was time for someone to get suspicious about the activities on L29…sorry about the cliffhanger; I'll try to get the next chapter out quickly. On with the show…_

_Spoilers: 118 "Solitudes"_

**Chapter 5: Two Ancients and a Human** –

"What do you mean they're not there?!?!" Alexa demanded as she stormed to the front of the jumper and stopped behind the pilot's seat.

"Exactly what I said." Korin bit back. "The gat signature is there but no life signs."

"Damn it!" Alexa exclaimed. "I'm going in."

"What?" Thalin followed her to the back of the jumper.

"This is why we brought cold weather gear Thalin." Alexa answered as she pulled out her gear. "We can't fix the problem if we don't know what the problem is."

"Just…be careful." Thalin sighed, realizing that arguing with her was going to be pointless.

Alexa nodded as she buttoned up her jacket, slung some rope over her shoulder and stepped out the back hatch. Anchoring one end of the rope in the ice, she tossed the rest down a hole and rappelled into a large cavern.

Once on the bottom, Alexa turned around and took in the familiar site…with one major difference…

"Thalin!"

Thalin had already been getting ready to join Alexa when he heard her call. Grabbing the rope she had just descended, he followed her into the cavern.

"Ye-es." Thalin drawled as he landed next to her, his back still toward the stargate. When Alexa didn't answer he turned to look at her and saw her staring at the gate so he turned and followed her gaze.

"My god." Thalin gasped.

"The 'kawoosh' wouldn't break that?" Alexa fumbled for some way to disprove what she was afraid had happened.

Thalin shook his head. "The wormhole jumped gates, so there wouldn't have been a 'kawoosh' as you call it." He sighed. "At least they wouldn't have been aware."

The two stared at the gate in shocked silence. Across the entire event horizon gleamed a two inch thick piece of ice set in the same vicinity as the SGC's iris.

"They wouldn't have known what hit them."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Well that was an easy fix." Alexa commented after they blasted the ice iris from the Antarctica gate.

"Too easy." Korin muttered before dialing L29 at the present date.

Alexa and Thalin were busy stripping their cold weather gear when they went through the stargate.

"Ah, hell…" Korin cursed up a blue streak.

"What?" Thalin and Alexa asked together as they moved to the front.

"Shit." Alexa breathed as she saw the inside of the Antarctica cavern. "Please tell me we're not back at the present."

"I'll double check, but I'm pretty sure…"

"Wait!" Thalin yelled, interrupting Korin. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he cursed as he moved to the back of the jumper and lowered the hatch.

"Thalin, what are you…?" Alexa, who had followed Thalin, was cut off when he pointed to two frozen bodies beneath them. "My god is that…?" She breathed. "They never found them."

The two stared in shock for a minute before Alexa spun around and slammed the button to close the hatch before hurrying to the front.

"We have to know what went wrong." She said. "Korin, take us tot eh surface, but cloak first, we have no idea what the situation is on top."

Korin nodded and cloaked the ship before using a drone to blast a hole in the ice. It wasn't until they reached the tip of South America that they began to see the devastation. Within an hour they had seen the utter destruction of every major city in the world.

Alexa was afraid to ask, but she had to know. "Any life signs?"

Korin lifted the jumper several thousand feet above the planet and scanned for life signs. The computer's positive beep brought all their heads up in surprise. Korin scrambled for an exact location.

"It looks like there are small pockets of humans in several locations around the world." Korin said. "Including deep underground a few miles from where Cheyenne Mountain used to be."

"Cassie." Alexa whispered.

"What?" Thalin questioned.

"There's an old underground nuclear bomb shelter not far from Cheyenne." Alexa explained. "It's possible that some SGC personnel managed to escape."

"Escape what?" Korin demanded. "What the hell did this?"

"I won't know for sure unless we find some SGC personnel, but the first thing that comes to mind is Apophis."

"A-who?" Korin asked.

"Several months after finding the gate in Antarctica, Apophis came to Earth in two ships. It was Jack's initiative that stopped that Goa'uld attack."

"And O'Neill and Carter are dead in Antarctica." Thalin filled in.

"Exactly." Alexa nodded.

"But that was over a decade ago!" Korin exclaimed. "You think these people have survived that long?"

"Like I said, I won't know for sure until I talk to someone, there were a number of Goa'uld attacks over the last decade. Anyone could have done this." Alexa answered. "Besides, you really shouldn't underestimate us Earthlings."

"So what now?"

"Now we head toward that group near Cheyenne, they're the most likely to be SGC personnel."" Alexa began. "What supplies do we have?"

"Not a lot." Thalin said. "We usually depend on local food."

"What about coffee or your liquid protein, I know you keep an emergency stash on board." Alexa asked.

Thalin thought for a moment. "How many life signs Korin?"

"I'm counting twenty." Korin called back.

"If we ration it, we should have enough for three to four days." Thalin estimated.

"That should be more than enough as long as we find someone who knows what the hell is going on."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The group of refugees was resourceful. They hadn't had much forewarning, but they'd made good use of what they had. Food and water had been stored quickly, but most important was the seeds – that's what had kept them alive so long, despite their dwindling numbers. The one thing that could be said about the Goa'uld weapons: they fertilized the soil very well.

Every day one or two would go up to the surface and tend the gardens. It just so happened that this day one of the leaders was taking his turn weeding.

"Daniel?!?!"

It had been a long time since terror had filled Daniel's heart, but seeing someone he didn't recognize – and who was clean and healthy – scared the living daylights out of him.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Daniel demanded as he pulled out one of their few remaining guns.

Alexa couldn't believe how different this Daniel was from the Daniel she remembered. When he pulled a gun on her, she was painfully reminded that this wasn't her Daniel. She slowly raised her hands.

"I'm here to help. I'm unarmed." Alexa answered softly.

"You're not from around here." Daniel grated. "You're too clean and healthy."

"I just came through the stargate, saw the devastation and wanted to help."

"The gate was buried under Cheyenne." Daniel's eyes narrowed.

"There's a second gate, Daniel." Alexa soothed. "Jack and Sam went through it, that's why you never found them."

Daniel's eyes got wide and his hold on the gun slackened a little.

"You found them?"

"That's why I'm here Daniel. _**You**_ were supposed to find them. This…" Alexa motioned around them. "…was never supposed to happen."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daniel wasn't sure what to believe. Especially when an alien ship uncloaked in front of him. He saw two men inside and then the most heavenly smell reached his nostrils.

"Coffee?" Daniel lowered the gun completely. "I haven't even smelled coffee in over seven years."

"Unfortunately it's not brewed." Alexa motioned to the back of the jumper. "But Thalin works wonders with a French press."

Daniel moved toward the back of the jumper, but hesitated at the entrance. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lt. Alexa Stephens, USAF. I'm stationed at the SGC as part of a team that's so classified you don't even know about it."

"Why is that a big deal?" Daniel asked skeptically.

"For seven years you, Colonel O'Neill, Captain/Major Carter, and Teal'c remained a team and saved the Earth countless times from the Goa'uld."

"Seven years?"

Alexa nodded. "After that the team lost Colonel O'Neill when he became a General and commander of the SGC. SG1 then gained two new members. But to this day SG1 is still traveling the galaxy kicking bad guy ass when necessary."

"We defeated the Goa'uld?" Daniel was amazed.

"Most of them went down after your eighth year; it took three more years to bring down the last one – after defeating a new big bad enemy."

"And where do you fit into all of this?" Daniel asked as he finally stepped into the jumper and accepted a cup of coffee.

"That requires me explaining them." Alexa pointed over her shoulder at Thalin and Korin. "They are an ancient race from Earth known as the Alterans. You may know them as the Ancients or gate builders…"

"They're of the race that built the gates?!" Daniel interrupted. "But…how?"

"That's a really long story…so I'll give you the cliff notes version. Epidemic hit 10,000 years ago - the only way to survive was to ascend. These two de-ascended in order to fulfill what one might call a destiny." Alexa paused. "Throughout the years SGC personnel have had numerous close calls - turns out many were circumvented by two Ancients and a human."

"Time travel?" Daniel scoffed. "So what went wrong with this one?"

"That's what we're trying to find out." Alexa answered.

"You don't know!?!?" Daniel exclaimed angrily.

"This isn't an exact science, Daniel." Alexa explained. "We need to know what actually happened so we can figure out what went wrong."

"You screw up the timeline and you want me to tell you what went wrong?!" Daniel yelled. "Go screw yourself!" He slammed down his mug and moved toward the back of the jumper.

"How are your food supplies?" Thalin spoke up, stopping Daniel in his tracks.

"We're surviving." Daniel grumbled.

"We don't have much to offer," Thalin continued, "But we do have a supply of pure protein in liquid form. It's sustained many an obsessive scientist in my time."

"Liquid protein? Right."

"Do you feel full?"

"There was protein in my coffee?"

"Ten drops and suddenly coffee is could almost be considered a complete meal."

Daniel looked down in silent contemplation. "Any help would be greatly appreciated." He looked up with a steely gaze. "But that doesn't mean I'll help you – or that I even believe you."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later, the perimeter alarm on the jumper went off. Alexa, who had been standing by the open hatch of the cloaked ship, stuck her head out instead of waiting for Korin's report.

"Hi Daniel." Alexa smiled.

Daniel remembered that the ship could cloak, but was still caught off guard when Alexa's head, and only her head, appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?" Daniel demanded.

"Sorry." Alexa stepped fully out of the jumper. "What can I do for you?"

"That liquid protein…" Daniel paused. "Some of these kids have never been this healthy…"

"It's been what, two days?" Alexa hedged. "I imagine you're almost out."

Daniel nodded. "I still don't believe your bullshit story, but I'll give you the information you want in exchange for the recipe."

Alexa shot a triumphant look over her shoulder at her two teammates. "I think we can come to an arrangement."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I figured there was a chance that Jack and Sam went through another stargate." Daniel explained. "But when all the gates between here and P4A-771 came up empty, the search was called off." He paused. "Everything just went downhill from there. Kinsey showed up, the SGC was shut down, Teal'c was stranded here, and then Apophis showed up. The rest, as they say, is history."

"You mean you never…"

"No one ever figured out the tremors?" Alexa interrupted Korin before he could lay the blame at Daniel's feet.

"Tremors?"

"Sam tried dialing Earth a couple times but it never worked…"

"…because she was basically dialing herself." Daniel finished Alexa's thought. "The gate shook a couple times like it had when the SGC first began!" Daniel's eyes got big. "My god…it was right in front of me the whole time…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I don't like it Alexa." Thalin argued. "It's still a prototype."

"What other choice do we have?" Alexa countered. "This has to be Daniel's idea and we don't have time to create a false ID for me."

"Then let me go…"

"Are you kidding?" Alexa scoffed. "I know the SGC a lot better than you do. Besides, if anything goes wrong I'll need you to come save my ass…"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa had debated the best way to enter the SGC, but finally decided that blowing the escape hatch open would cause more problems, so she opted for slipping in the front. With Thalin's personal cloaking device (PCD) prototype stuck to her arm, Alexa made it down to L27 and headed through the halls toward the briefing room.

About halfway between the elevator and the briefing room, the PCD began to fritz – parts of Alexa's body began to shimmer in and out of sight.

"Frickin' a!" Alexa muttered as she took stock and dashed to the nearest supply closet. "Thalin!" she hissed over the radio once inside.

"_I told you this was a bad idea."_ Thalin replied.

"Save the I told you so for later…I need a solution." Alexa barked quietly.

"_Korin's hacking into the security system…you'll have to go the rest of the way without the PSD."_

"Damn it." Alexa muttered as she shut the PSD off.

"_Okay…go!"_

Alexa stepped out of the closet, hoping Korin and Thalin knew what they were doing. Twenty-seven levels above her, Korin had set the cameras on a temporary loop so that, even though she'd be visible to people in the hall, the cameras would have no record of her randomly appearing on base.

Although she passed several base personnel, not one was fazed by her presence – the base was huge, it wasn't possible for everyone to know everyone – a fact for which Alexa was extremely grateful. With dozens of thoughts running through her head from security tapes to how she was going to give Daniel the requisite information, she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings…until she ran into a large body. Alexa was by no means short at 5'8", but she had to nearly tip her head completely back to see the face of the person she'd run into.

"T…teal'c." Alexa stammered. She'd never been afraid of the large Jaffa…until now.

Teal'c simply stood in silence, watching Alexa. "What is the urgency, Lieutenant Stephens?"

Alexa wracked her brain for any chance Teal'c may have had for learning her real name. Chronologically speaking, this was the first time they'd met. And then it dawned on her, she was wearing her own uniform and insignia. _Crap!_ She thought.

"No hurry, Teal'c." Alexa explained. "Just lost in my thoughts. They tend to be all over the place on a good day, but are nearly impossible when I'm seeking a solution to a problem."

"You were not thinking of disturbing Daniel Jackson?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Disturb Dan…Dr. Jackson?" Alexa corrected herself. "Oh, no of course not. I would never dream of doing such a thing…"

"Teal'c!" General Hammond's door opened behind the Jaffa. Teal'c turned in acknowledgement. "I'm going home for the day; keep an eye on Dr. Jackson."

When Teal'c turned back around, Alexa was gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Change of plan, guys." Alexa muttered into her radio. "I'm going to have to approach through the control room."

"_Make it quick._" Thalin answered. "_We – and they - are running out of time._"

Suddenly Alexa stopped in her tracks. "Thalin…"

"_What's wrong?_"

"If we have to repeat a loop does that mean there are two versions of us in the same time?"

"_If we were using Janus's device, yes. But there are some idiosyncrasies to the tenth chevron that keep that from happening, why?_"

"Nothing, just thinking ahead if we have to do this again." Alexa shrugged as she started moving again.

"_What kind of thinking?_"

"I lost the most time with Teal'c." Alexa explained as she stepped onto the elevator to go down a level. "It would be great to use myself as a distraction."

Thalin chuckled and shook his head. "_We'll keep that in mind, but let's just finish this mission _**this**_ time around, huh?_"

"Yeah."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Alexa couldn't believe how easy it was to slip into and through the control room – no one gave her a second glance. Not wanting to test her good luck, she hurried to the stairs leading to the briefing room. She stopped halfway up, closed her eyes, and mentally focused on Daniel. He was tired and full of caffeine which made him easier to read.

Finding what she was looking for, Alexa glanced at her watch and mentally counted down. _10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

At "one" the stargate began to rumble and the room shook slightly. Using that as her cue, Alexa mentally pulled the memory she'd been holding to the forefront of Daniel's mind, immediately followed by a more obscure one.

Daniel turned and walked toward the observation window, his thoughts racing. _My god…they're on Earth! That's why we couldn't find them!_

Alexa smiled as she turned to go, only for it to fade instantly when her eyes landed on Teal'c standing behind her. Again, the thought that he was a lot scarier than she remembered flashed through her mind.

"Teal'c…I wasn't both…" Alexa began, but stopped when Teal'c pushed passed her and continued up the stairs to the briefing room.

"Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he entered the room.

Alexa waited with baited breath to make sure she'd been successful.

"Teal'c." Daniel replied with excitement. "Did you see that?"

"Why are you here?" Teal'c deadpanned.

"I couldn't sleep. I was thinking that I must be missing something, and now I just realized we ruled out a world we shouldn't have."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Heading back through the base the way she'd come, Alexa was surprised to see Thalin waiting for her at the elevator.

"What are you doing here?" Alexa hissed as she pulled him into the elevator.

"You're welcome." Thalin answered. Alexa shot him a look. "Well someone had to clear Teal'c's memories of you. And as I recall his mental agility was a little too much for you."

Alexa glared at Thalin before turning her attention back to the task at hand.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sitting in the commissary in the SGC, Alexa couldn't help but be thankful that they'd managed to put everything right again. As she enjoyed her piece of apple pie, she was a bit surprised when Teal'c joined her at the table.

"Hey Teal'c." Alexa greeted with a smile.

"Alexa Stephens have you seen combat?" Teal'c asked as he studied her.

"Combat? You mean recently?" Alexa clarified. Teal'c inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Not that I recall, why?"

"Because you possessed such a bruise the first time we met." Teal'c said.

Alexa frowned. She didn't remember having a bruise when they met. _Crap!_ She thought as she realized where – and when – she'd gotten the bruise. She'd been in such a hurry to hide when the PCD began to fail that she'd hit her cheek on the corner of a shelf in the storage closet. That had been just a few minutes before running into Teal'c outside the briefing room…

_**TBC…**_


End file.
